Forgiveness
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Katara must learn to forgive Zuko for being born in the fire tribe. That Zuko is not to blame for her mother's death. Also hints of Kataang and ZuMai.


**TITLE: **_Forgiveness_

**SUMMARY: **_Set in book three: FIRE, Zuko has come to join Aang to train him in fire bending. Everyone has accepted him as part of the family; all but Katara. Can Katara overcome the loss of her mother at the hands of another fire tribe? Can Katara allow herself to accept Zuko's friendship? _

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Romance/ Tragedy/ Angst/ Spiritual_

**RATING: **_T_

**PROLUG RATING: **_K _

**Author's Note: **_Ok, for those of you who are used to my writing style. I'm sorry that this may seem not up to standard. But I just started watching Avatar: Last Air bender during the Nicktoon weeklong all episode marathon. But I promise that as this story goes on, my style will come back._

**PROLOUG **

**HARD FEELINGS**

Katara looked hard into Zuko's eyes. "If you even _think_ of hurting Aang, than Prince Zuko that will be the last moment of your life. I swear to you, if you hurt him, than I'll end your life."

Zuko looked deeply in the slightly younger bender's eyes. He slowly and firmly nodded his head. "I understand." When she turned around to walk out of his room, "I won't harm a hair or your lovers head."

Katara stopped dead and stiffened. "He's only a friend. He's family." She said not realizing that she was revealing more than she wanted in her voice.

"I can understand that." Zuko said thinking of Mai; that he had to leave behind. He felt his lips turn into a smile as he thought of Katara and Aang. He very well knew of the deep love the Avatar had towards the water bender. He knew that Katara was still working out her own feelings, but in time she would be ready for true love. But that could wait until after the war. When they actually had a life time to be together.

Without another word she left the room. She had to see where her friends, family were. She had to be there and protect them all. Against the fire tribe's prince. Against the fire lord's son. She couldn't believe how easily everyone just accepted Zuko into the group. Aang she could understand, he was a monk after all. But Sokka? What the hell was her brother thinking?! He knew it was truly dangerous to Aang to allow a fire tribe into the inner sanctuary. Especially the Prince to the fire lord. She sighed. So it truly was solely up to her to protect Aang. Too make sure that the Avatar remained alive through the training period. Through the war.

She saw the gang sitting around the fire sharing some stories. Of the past. She walked over to the pots and began to prepare dinner.

Aang had noticed when she had come back to them, his eyes had been on Toph as the earth bender was laughing about a scam that they had pulled a few months back. But when he sense Katara presence his mind and soul went fully onto her. His soul mate. He got to his feet and walked over to her. "How's Zuko doing?" He smiled as he picked up one of the left over pots.

Katara stiffen as she kept her head down. "I don't know why you have to trust the prince of the fire load, Aang. I'm sure that there are better and more trusted fire benders to train you." She looked up finally. "We can always track Jo – Jo once more. You are finally ready to listen to his teaching."

Aang shook his head. "Jo – Jo told me that he wasn't the one to train me. He is right, Katara. He's not the one. Zuko is." He knew that she had misgivings of allowing Zuko into the group. He knew that she didn't trust the Prince with his training or even with his life. But deep down he knew that Zuko truly was on the good side now, and that he was the teacher that he needed to master fire.

"It's all on me, Katara, if anything happens, than it's all on me." Aang said reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Zuko won't turn on us. He all ready knows the bad in life. It's time for him to know the good." He said in his best monk reasoning voice. He smiled a soft smile.

"I'm not worried about us, Aang, I'm worried about you." Katara stiffened. "Zuko can turn on you on a dime. How do you know that this isn't a trick of his, get you to completely trust him, than before you can say WAM he's sending a fire ball your way." She frowned darkly as she turned her eyes towards the hallway where Zuko had claimed a bedroom.

Aang tighten his hold on her shoulder, "Katara, you have to let all the anger go. Zuko didn't kill your mother. He was just slightly older than you when it happened." He didn't like how her shoulder tighten.

"He's the fire king's son; he has been after you since you got out of that ice berg." Katara whispered as she pulled away from the twelve year old Avatar. She turned her tearful eyes on him, "You don't know what the fire tribe is like, Aang, you were safe in your ice berg when they went and killed all your tribe. I wasn't that lucky." She felt the tears fall. "I should have saved my mom. I was in that tent. I should have –"

"You would have surely died, Katara. Your mother saved you." Aang quickly broke you. "You were only a little girl, you didn't even know that you were a water bender than." He shook his head. "You would have either been killed or taken."

"I would have made sure my mother remained alive," Katara backed away and rushed away from the Avatar. All Aang could do was watch the love of his life rush away from him in tears. He turned his head and saw that Zuko was watching Katara flee also. Zuko had a sad depressed look on his face.

_Perhaps Zuko is here with us for another reason besides teaching me fire bending. He's here also to help heal Katara. _Aang's head slowly nod at Zuko; and Zuko returned the nod. They were in complete and total understanding.

**END OF PROLOUG**


End file.
